Hamilton (album)
| recorded = August 16–21, 2015 | venue = | studio = * Avatar, NYC * Invictus Sound, Long Island, NYC | genre = |hip hop|R&B|soul}} | length = 142:13 (2 hours, 23 minutes) | label = Atlantic | producer = )}}|Ahmir Thompson |Tariq Trotter }} | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Hamilton is the cast album to the 2015 musical Hamilton. The musical is based on the 2004 biography of Alexander Hamilton written by Ron Chernow, with music, lyrics, and book by Lin-Manuel Miranda. The recording stars Lin-Manuel Miranda, Leslie Odom Jr., Phillipa Soo, Renée Elise Goldsberry, Christopher Jackson, Daveed Diggs, Anthony Ramos, Okieriete Onaodowan, Jasmine Cephas Jones, and Jonathan Groff. It also features Jon Rua, Thayne Jasperson, Sydney James Harcourt, Ariana DeBose, and Sasha Hutchings. The musicians on the album are Alex Lacamoire, Kurt Crowley, Andres Forero, Robin Macatangay, Richard Hammond, Benny Reiner, Jonathan Dinklage, Erin Benim Mayland, Anja Wood, Mario Gotoh and Laura Sherman. It achieved the largest first week sales for a digital cast album and is the highest-charting cast album since 1963. It was the highest-selling Broadway cast album of 2015 and peaked at number one on the Rap Albums chart, the first cast album to ever do so. Debut and reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3Score = 6.9/10 | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = | rev5 = Vice | rev5Score = A }} The cast album for the musical premiered in September 2015 on NPR's website." Its digital release on September 25, 2015 debuted on numerous charts and was released in stores as a two-disc set on October 16, 2015. It debuted at number one on the Top Broadway Albums chart as well as number 3 on Top Rap Albums, number 5 on the Top Digital Albums, and number 9 on the Top Current Albums chart. Hamilton's debut was the second biggest first week sales of a Broadway cast album, just behind the cast album for the musical ''Rent''. It debuted at number 12 on the overall ''Billboard'' 200 chart for sales, with over 2.1 million streams combined from digital service providers, the largest streaming debut for a cast album ever. Following the 2016 Tony Awards, the album re-peaked at number 3 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, making it one of only three cast recordings to reach the top 10 in the last 50 years. The album was the highest-selling Broadway cast album of 2015 and peaked at number one on the Top Rap Albums chart, the first cast album to ever do so. It achieved the largest first week sales for a digital cast album and was the highest-charting cast album debut since 1963. It sold 169,000 copies in 2015, and a further 739,000 copies in 2016, making it the fifth best-selling album of 2016. It was certified 6x Multiplatinum by the RIAA on April 4, 2019. Billboard called the album an "eye-popping debut," giving it a 5-out-of-5 star review and listing it at number 2 on the magazine's "50 Best Albums of 2015." Rolling Stone gave it a 4.5-out-of-5 star rating, listing it at number 8 on the magazine's "Top 50 Albums of 2015." Robert Christgau wrote in Vice, "I can attest that the intrinsic intellectual interest [Lin-Manuel Miranda] powers up here is so impressive it's exciting." Lin-Manuel Miranda made a conscious decision to exclude one scene in the performance from the cast album, "Laurens' Interlude" Track listing | length1 = 3:56 | title2 = Aaron Burr, Sir | extra2 = | length2 = 2:36 | title3 = My Shot | extra3 = | length3 = 5:33 | title4 = The Story of Tonight | extra4 = | length4 = 1:31 | title5 = The Schuyler Sisters | extra5 = | length5 = 3:06 | title6 = Farmer Refuted | extra6 = | length6 = 1:52 | title7 = You'll Be Back | extra7 = | length7 = 3:28 | title8 = Right Hand Man | extra8 = | length8 = 5:21 | title9 = A Winter's Ball | extra9 = | length9 = 1:09 | title10 = Helpless | extra10 = | length10 = 4:09 | title11 = Satisfied | extra11 = | length11 = 5:29 | title12 = The Story of Tonight (Reprise) | extra12 = | length12 = 1:55 | title13 = Wait for It | extra13 = | length13 = 3:13 | title14 = Stay Alive | extra14 = Cast | length14 = 2:39 | title15 = Ten Duel Commandments | extra15 = | length15 = 1:46 | title16 = Meet Me Inside | extra16 = | length16 = 1:23 | title17 = That Would Be Enough | extra17 = | length17 = 2:58 | title18 = Guns and Ships | extra18 = | length18 = 2:07 | title19 = History Has Its Eyes On You | extra19 = | length19 = 1:37 | title20 = Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down) | extra20 = Cast | length20 = 4:02 | title21 = What Comes Next? | extra21 = Groff | length21 = 1:39 | title22 = Dear Theodosia | extra22 = | length22 = 3:04 | title23 = Non-Stop | extra23 = | length23 = 6:25 | total_length = 70:58 }} | length1 = 3:56 | title2 = Cabinet Battle #1 | extra2 = | length2 = 3:35 | title3 = Take a Break | extra3 = | length3 = 4:46 | title4 = Say No to This | extra4 = | length4 = 4:02 | title5 = The Room Where It Happens | extra5 = | length5 = 5:18 | title6 = Schuyler Defeated | extra6 = | length6 = 1:03 | title7 = Cabinet Battle #2 | extra7 = | length7 = 2:22 | title8 = Washington On Your Side | extra8 = | length8 = 3:01 | title9 = One Last Time | extra9 = | length9 = 4:56 | title10 = I Know Him | extra10 = Groff | length10 = 1:37 | title11 = The Adams Administration | extra11 = Cast | length11 = 0:54 | title12 = We Know | extra12 = | length12 = 2:22 | title13 = Hurricane | extra13 = | length13 = 2:23 | title14 = The Reynolds Pamphlet | extra14 = Cast | length14 = 2:08 | title15 = Burn | extra15 = Soo | length15 = 3:45 | title16 = Blow Us All Away | extra16 = | length16 = 2:53 | title17 = Stay Alive (Reprise) | extra17 = | length17 = 1:51 | title18 = It's Quiet Uptown | extra18 = | length18 = 4:30 | title19 = The Election of 1800 | extra19 = | length19 = 3:57 | title20 = Your Obedient Servant | extra20 = | length20 = 2:30 | title21 = Best of Wives and Best of Women | extra21 = | length21 = 0:47 | title22 = The World Was Wide Enough | extra22 = | length22 = 5:02 | title23 = Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story | extra23 = Cast | length23 = 3:37 | total_length = 71:15 }} Interpolations * "My Shot" contains elements of "Shook Ones Pt. II" written by Albert Johnson and Kejuan Waliek Muchita; "Going Back to Cali" written by Osteen Harvey, Jr., Roger Troutman and Christopher Wallace; and "You've Got to Be Carefully Taught" from South Pacific, music by Richard Rodgers and lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II. * "Right Hand Man" contains elements of "The Modern Major General" from The Pirates of Penzance written by W. S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan. * "Ten Duel Commandments" contains elements of "Ten Crack Commandments" written by Christopher E. Martin and Christopher Wallace. * "Meet Me Inside" contains elements of "Party Up (Up in Here)" written by Kasseem Dean and Earl Simmons. * "Cabinet Battle #1" contains elements of "The Message" written by Clifton Nathaniel Chase, Edward G. Fletcher, Melvin Glover and Sylvia Robinson. * "Say No to This" contains elements of "Nobody Needs to Know" from The Last Five Years, music and lyrics by Jason Robert Brown. * "Cabinet Battle #2" contains elements of "Juicy (It's All Good)" written by Sean Combs, James Mtume, Jean-Claude Olivier and Wallace. * "Blow Us All Away" contains elements of "Ten Crack Commandments" written by Martin and Turner; and "Shook Ones Pt. II" written by Johnson and Muchita. * "The World Was Wide Enough" contains elements of "Ten Crack Commandments" written by Martin and Turner. Personnel Cast * Lin-Manuel Miranda – Alexander Hamilton * Phillipa Soo – Eliza Hamilton * Leslie Odom, Jr. – Aaron Burr * Renée Elise Goldsberry – Angelica Schuyler * Christopher Jackson – George Washington * Daveed Diggs – Marquis de Lafayette / Thomas Jefferson * Okieriete Onaodowan – Hercules Mulligan / James Madison * Anthony Ramos – John Laurens / Philip Hamilton * Jasmine Cephas Jones – Peggy Schuyler / Maria Reynolds * Jonathan Groff – King George * Sydney James Harcourt – James Reynolds / Doctor * Thayne Jasperson – Samuel Seabury * Jon Rua – Charles Lee * Ephraim Sykes – George Eacker * Ariana DeBose – Martha / Sentinel * Sasha Hutchings – Dolly Ensemble vocals * Carleigh Bettiol * Andrew Chappelle * Ariana DeBose * Alysha Deslorieux * Sydney James Harcourt * Neil Haskell * Sasha Hutchings * Thayne Jasperson * Stephanie Klemons * Morgan Marcell * Javier Muñoz * Emmy Raver-Lampman * Jon Rua * Austin Smith * Seth Stewart * Betsy Struxness * Ephraim Sykes * Voltaire Wade-Greene Production * Alex Lacamoire – production, orchestrations * Bill Sherman – production * Lin-Manuel Miranda – production, executive production * Ahmir Thompson & Tariq Trotter for the Roots – production, executive production * Craig Kallman – associate production * Riggs Morales – associate production * Sean Patrick Flahaven – associate production * Thomas Kail – associate production * Pete Ganbarg – A&R * Craig Rosen – A&R administration * Jill Dell'Abate – production management * Diane Vadnal – marketing * Tyler Hartman – assistant engineering * Ron Robinson – assistant engineering * Ebonie Smith – assistant engineering * Tom Coyne – mastering * Michael Keller – music coordination * Michael Aarons – music coordination * Randy Cohen – synthesizer and drum programming * Nevin Steinberg – Broadway sound effects * Scott Wasserman – Ableton programming * Taylor Williams – associate synthesizer programming * Jeremy King – assistant synthesizer programming * Will Wells – drum samples and additional loop editing * Tim Latham – mixing * Derik Lee – recording * Emily Grishman – music copying * Katharine Edmonds – music copying Musicians * Alex Lacamoire – conducting, keyboard 1 * Kurt Crowley – keyboard 2, associate music direction * Jonathan Dinklage – concertmaster * Erin Benim Mayland – violin * Mario Gotoh – viola, violin * Anja Wood – cello * Andres Forero – drums * Benny Reiner – percussion, keyboard * Richard Hammond – bass, keyboard * Robin Macatangay – guitars, banjos Additional musicians for recording * Laura Sherman – harp * Ahmir "Questlove" Thompson – wood table on "Aaron Burr, Sir" Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Awards References External links * Official website Category:Cast recordings Category:Theatre soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:2015 soundtracks Category:Hip hop soundtracks Category:Hamilton (musical) Category:Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album